


Applesauce

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer acquires applesauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce

Lucifer flicked the applesauce at Sam.

"Stop being such a doodoo head or Ima pop a cap in yo booty" he said aggressively.

"omG STAHP LUCIFER U NOE IM ALLURGIC TO APPLESAUS!!!1!" Sam replied.

"oh babbie I'm sooOoo SORRy I furgot!!"

"it's okay" Sam giggled. "I'm just being a doodoo head. U noe I'm not rlly allurgic to the applesaus."

"o yea that right, dawg" lucifer rapped. "now come here and let me face-wrestle you"

and so lucifer leaned in uber close and breathed down Sam's throat, all the while humming that one song about kokomo. Then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
